


Jay's Overwatch Drabbles

by JayTheNovice99



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Hanzo Shimada, Blood and Injury, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Drabble Collection, M/M, Merman Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Merman Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Minor Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Vincent, Multi, Possessive Jack, Possessive Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Talon Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Tentacles, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheNovice99/pseuds/JayTheNovice99
Summary: This is going to be my first story-ish thing here! I'm super excited and nervous about puttIing my writing out there. There will be a lot of mixed stuff here that all came from my private discord server and will predominately be Reaper76 as well as Talon Au Soldier 76 as I feel there isn't enough of that out there. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... This 1st Chapter will include some cute drabbles and one M(?) rated one to start.

**Halloween** \- Based off of the ever lovely Slasher 76 skin!

Jack loves Halloween having hit 5'10" at fifteen he got hired to scare the local kids in the corn maze dressed as Jason or some other masked killer and laughing the night away. Now older he still loved the holiday though responsibility often got in the way and he had to miss the Halloween party Overwatch threw- though it was organized by Blackwatch and if the pictures Cadet Oxton showed him were anything to go by it was legendary with Gabriel going all out with his theatrics to make a truly fantastic evening. Nothing would beat the video of Gabe jumping out of a coffin dressed as a vampire and scaring Jesse who had been dressed as a vampire hunter.

This year though it was Jack's year having finally gotten the evening off and he planned in secret to crash the party- with the help of Ana and her daughter Fareeha of course as none other than a slasher. The cut up leather jacket, the bloodied chains and nails as well as other props paired with the fake chainsaw that looked far too real from far afar slowly came together in secret. The secrecy and having to act grumpy would all be worth it when the night finally came- Gabriel's pumpkin head costume was quite impressive, Jesse's un-dead as well with the glow in the dark effects and Genji had even joined in with the spirit albeit begrudgingly as an Oni... But as Jack adjusted the mask one last time he knew he'd have them all beat and waited for his cue.

The lights had cut out casting the party into darkness save for the eerie glow the decorations and emergency lights provided, Ana's daughter helping in the prank by playing his victim and running into the gym with bloodied clothes and screaming as Jack gave chase with the fake chainsaw and cackling. _"Here's Jackie!"_

**Domestic Bliss -** Retired Reaper 76

_Domestic_ is not a word one would use for the Strike Commander of Overwatch, nor later in life would it ever be willingly associated by those who thought they knew him as Soldier 76. Adjectives often associated with him were; gruff, fatherly to few, determined, callous and the like. One man knew differently, saw the soft mornings where Jack refused to rise from bed as the early morning light cast him in it's glow; saw the small smiles of content as he worked on his latest project in the backyard and shed. 

Times had changed greatly since Zurich and the years that followed. A new generation had risen and old evils had been delt with- the world was healing and soldiers of old were enjoying their well deserved retirement. Another long day of working on a passion project led to the smell of savory meats being smoked on the grill outside, roasted veggies and potatoes grilling on the flat top portion as Jack hummed an old tune while he worked, scarred lips in a smile as he met Gabriel's gaze from the patio door over his shoulder before returning to the grill and savoring the domestic bliss that had found him.

**Cam Boy** \- You're never too old to be sexy

There was no way there was a market for what Jack was considering even if his much younger friends disagreed claiming that there was a kink for everything and everyone. Standing at 6'1" with muscles that looked carved from marble still even into his older years and blue eyes that shone brightly when he smiled which wasn't as often anymore but hey life could get rough. Even for an ex special operations military man like himself though unexpected things came up and drained his bank account to where it was getting low with several appliances conking out on him.

Needless to say Jesse had suggested cam work as a way to cover those extra expenses. That had been a few months ago- now Jack did it because he liked it, liked the way being the center of someones attention felt and he was most definitely not complaining when he got showered with praises from _' **Soldier24** '_ as well as a considerable sum of money. Hell Jack had even asked if he'd rather have a private show for the amount that he donated regularly which he secretly hoped he would agree to. He couldn't help but be curious about his _very_ generous doner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles! Some angst bc I felt like it and some more suggestive stuff. I love the idea of McCree having a crush on both of his commanders and it being used against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Reyes dancing drabble is actually done by my good friend Blairstice and with their permission I was able to post it! I'll post a link to their tumblr at the end!

**Dance** \- A Reyes study

The fluid movement of feet; back, forward, left, right, heel, toes. Beats arranged around the pattern of minute complexities among measured body placements; a talent rooted deep within Hispanic bones that blossomed around _lessons_ and pure _practice_. Strategy equitable to the analytical tactics of wrapping calloused _palms_ and _fingers_ around the base of _shotguns_ \-- it was purely muscle memory, and one hell of a relief for his body. Despite the incessant motion of legs, hips, and arms, Gabriel found _solace_ within the simple art of _dance_. 

After missions, before missions, after a long debrief; whenever there was the time and _solitude_ within his schedule, he'd make a break for an empty training room, dim the lights to his pleasing, and allow his phone to ring with a playlist he'd made _specifically_ for these moments. Moments where he could lose himself _completely_ ; troubled thoughts soothed with the greeting of rapid instrumentation, limbs moving with expert _precision_. If anyone were to _glance_ in the occupied room, the first guess would not be that it was the Commander of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes -- _not_ with the way his hips moved _languidly_ , or with the way his eyes were closed as he took himself somewhere far. 

He kept it as best a secret as any -- dancing, a quiet place he could revert to when he needed to _let go._

**Failure** \- A Study of Jack Morrison post Zurich

**_Pain_**. Molten and sharp that blurred his vision with every ragged breath, every little movement bringing nothing but _agony_. He was bleeding, crimson pouring to coat his vision half in red before he managed to close his eye, even more _bitter_ copper in his mouth, filling it before he could spit it out. Weakened as he was the Soldier was driven to stand within the ruins of Zurich, his eyes desperately searching for a man, a body, _anything_ left of _him_. They'd been standing so close together when the explosion happened, they'd both been sent _flying_ with the sheer force so why wasn't he _here!_

Injuries screamed to not be ignored, cutting through the panicked haze and searching. He needed to get out of here before those who had set the explosive came to see if it'd had the desired effect. Shedding the strike commanders duster, the blue beacon of hope dirtied with blood and dust- _soiled_ like the dream of Overwatch- A lone figure forced themselves to action, pushing into the unknown wilderness surrounding the ruins of a base. The fire had dulled to bearable levels, his body already working to mend itself though scars would remain. They'd serve as a reminder of this day, a beacon of all his shortcomings to the world, his failure to _protect_ on display.

**Mine -** Implied Mc76 and Actual Reaper 76

A message comes through with an ominous owl logo attached giving away the sender. It reads as follows; _Gabriel/Reaper: "I have a message for Blackwatch's courageous cowboy... McCree...."_ A link to a transmission is attached at the base.

The feed starts as normal as any, with death masquerading as a man within view, the ivory shell that housed the ghost of a man behind it staring intently at the camera... But his words- which barely registered to Jesse as gloating -were strained, hissed out but not in the usual gravelly drag. The reason soon revealed to Jesse - Jack, who's been missing for days now- was pinned beneath Gabe, **Reaper** , but otherwise seemed alright besides a few sluggishly bleeding cuts.

"Let him go Reyes..." Jesse growled, teeth gnashing on the end of his cigar as a scowl dominated his features.

_"Does it really look like he wants to be let go Jesse?"_ Reapers baritone purred, a clawed hand fisting in white locks and forcing Jack's head up to force his eyes to meet. There was shame, humiliation and... Arousal... There before a movement from Gabriel had the latter dominating with a punched out moan. _"Didn't think so Cowboy... But you're welcome to try and rescue him. Another thing that you'll never have.... Something that will always be... **Mine**."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the link to this lovely persons blog: https://muertemismo.tumblr.com . For sure recommend giving it a look, their writing is amazing! They are also the other half of my private discord server as well. Next update should have some Mer stuff and perhaps some McHanzo if I'm feeling it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Promised - Mer Overwatch stuff!

**Mer|Gabe -** Lighthouse keeper Jack

The air was perpetually tinged with the scent of salt and fish as was the nature of most seaside cities, the humble one in which Jack resided, had returned to even, was no different if but on a smaller scale than the neighboring ones. A few fishing vessels being guided in by the glow of the lighthouse that Jack called home. It was a lonely existence but one the mysterious scarred keeper didn't mind- human company was not as desirable as it had once been, tainted by wars fought and horrors past, though he knew from experience that there were far worse things out there. Whispers that went back as far as Jack could remember came to mined; ones of raven locks and tanned skin ripping into men and tearing apart boats, of sleek scales and red glowing eyes being the last thing a man saw before they were pulled under. If there was a survivor it was always a blond, blue eyed man as though the coloring had any meaning. Perhaps it did- what little Jack knew of the being that plagued the shores of his small town knew it was ancient and old beings tended to. _The Reaper_ was the whispered name within taverns, the black scales of the ancient beast reminding one of deaths cloak....

And yet they were gorgeous when contrasted with the white sands of the beach by Jack's lighthouse. The area was isolated in the quiet morning light but he knew soon the locals would flock to it. It was a struggle to heft the heaving form from its prone position and even harder still to carry it out to the pools by the jetty that were sheltered from the public's view - where it'd be safe until high tide either to live or to die but out of sight of anyone. He cared little for the rumors, but knew if some poor teenager were to stumble upon it in it's weakened state it'd likely tear then to shreds even he was wary of the sharp black claws and even sharper teeth that had been exposed in a growled warning; enough to make the stony keeper shudder at the ancient inhuman noise.

**Mer|Jack -** Saving the enemy

The elders claimed that these were ruthless killers, that they hunted for sport and wasted all that they could, that they would steal their young to be bartered away only for their broken bodies to be returned to the sea when their spirits were crushed and they had perished. The heir apparent of the norther waters had been warned to stay away for mer like him would make a fine catch with scales that shimmered like sapphires with eyes to match, his short hair shinning like finely spun gold in the sunny shallows and his handsome features.

The heir had morals though, a strong sense of right and wrong and as the sea had become angry and tore apart the vessels that carried these killers he knew he couldn't let them all die. The first one he grabbed was ornate, decorated more heavily than the others who's bodies had fallen into the water- they would have to be it as the waves became a challenge even for him. A powerful tail propelled them towards the shoreline a while away- luckily most were inside on a night like this and Jack was able to heave the unconscious form onto the sand, panting as he took a moment to really look at him and felt his gill flaps flutter. Jack had never seen someone so... Exotic... Before with tanned skin that had been bronzed to the perfect shade only to be lightened in some places by scars. So he was a fighter of some sort? That pleased some part of Jack as he looked at him longer, clawed fingers gently tracing his features as he purred in content. "It's a shame... I'll have to go soon and never see such beauty again. Pity on my future beloved...."

**McHanzo Reverse** \- Au in which the Deadlock raid never happened and instead the Shimada Clan was raided instead

Jesse McCree was above all else loyal to himself and himself alone. Ashe could preach about Deadlock being some kind of bullshit found family all she wanted- at the end of the day Jesse would put a bullet in her if it meant he was free. Or that is what most people believed of the notorious second hand of the Deadlock Rebels, the biggest gang in the South West of the U.S.. In reality Jesse cared about his found family deeply, wanted to protect them in any way he could and if that meant making a deal with the devil himself Jesse was more than willing to work with Blackwatch. 

He'd expected the leader of Blackwatch - Gabriel Reyes- to be who he was meeting, not some grunt. His opinion was quickly changed the closer the 'grunt' came - the dark haired man radiated some unknown power that put even Jesse uneasy. Once boot to boot he could recognize him as one Hanzo Shimada back from when they'd done a few deals with the clan before they went under. "Howdy Shimada, been a while ain't it... Finally took your advice and cleaned up a little for first impressions." Jesse's grin was an easy one as he extended his hand to shake. The past few years looked like they'd been kind to Hanzo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for the hiatus, I recently got a new job so life has been a little hectic lately!

**Cockwarming** **-** Sub!Jack/Dom!Gabe

It was a rare day indeed that Strike Commander Jack Morrison would - or could even for that matter - clear his schedule for a day and request not to be bothered unless it was an absolute emergency despite the very competent people below him. It was also a rare that the Commander of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes, would spend a day doing nothing but paperwork in his office. The fact that these two events coincided most often at the same time should have been enough to arouse suspicion from the astute agents of Blackwatch with their powers of observation that often went hand in hand with being black ops and yet none seemed suspected just what their commanders had gotten up to.

A head of blond hair was nestled between Gabriel's strong thighs, blue gloved hands massaging tense muscles as cornflower blue eyes dared to glance up, slightly watery from the strain of holding his lover within the velvety confines of his throat. It was a burn Jack _relished_ in, letting go of any concerns of the world to simply lavish Gabriel with all the love he had for him. That didn't mean he didn't try to rile him up- especially when he could hear the familiar drawl of Jesse, Gabe's protege, within the room. His soft suckling becoming more incessant, threatening to become audible above their conversation. He persisted despite knowing once their audience left Jack would likely regret his bratty actions.... He loved it, looking forward to how Gabriel would punish him as a hand roughly tugged his hair in warning.

**Pierced** \- Jack has piercings (implied open relationship)

It was an inconsequential detail, one Jack often forgot to mention to anyone who he dared bring back to his quarters - a rare choice outside of Vincent but it happened occasionally. That fact did nothing to stop Jack from going crimson as Gabriel stared at his chest before dissolving into laughter and ruining the mood completely for Jack.

"Pierced nipples Jackie? What happened to that Boy Scout I knew in SEP!"

"I've had them even before that, now if you're done laughing get out."

A sudden jolt of pain laced pleasure ran down Jack's spin to pool in his gut, his soft cock reawakening at the stimulation. He hadn't realized how close Gabriel had gotten to him while he had been pouting and contemplating texting Vincent. Nor did he notice that he seemed very interested now in the pierced flesh of his chest.

"Gabe? What are you doing?"

"Seeing how sensitive you are Boy Scout or would you like me to still leave?"

As Gabriel said this his thumb rubbed back and forth over the bud, drawing a low moan from Jack, they were sensitive and Gabriel had quickly caught onto that.

"Not if you keep doing that..."

**Constants** \- A Talon!Jack study

**Death** was a constant within Jack Morrison's life, an old friend who he'd gifted countless lives to, whether one wanted to count Omnics as alive or not was irrelevant, he'd still ended them all the same. The various shades of war and her partner death following him throughout his life, the green of a uniform, the greys of guns and the golden glint of spent shells, the oranges of fires burning and the red of spilt blood. Crimson coated Jack's body though very little of it had been his own given the circumstances.

It was rare that Talon would pair him with Reaper, and a shame it was as they worked wonderfully together. Jack couldn't help but fall into a rhythm with him, their bodies synced to become the ultimate killing machines. The _Soldier_ , a harbinger of Akande's war on humanity, and the manifestation of _Death_ himself shredding through the enemies of Talon. Even with the visor obscuring most of his face Jack found himself looking to Reaper and somehow feeling the same weight of the other's gaze returned. A passionate heat brewing low within him as he rode the high of the aftermath of their battle - the pair was quick to disappear and leave the cooling corpses behind. Just another constant within his life....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here they are, I had a hard time deciding which one to put up, If y'all want I'm open to suggestions too - though Talon!Jack will be most prevalent in drabbles to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to collaborating on Discord with other writers if you'd like to make it an rp turned fanfic (which I plan to post eventually). The tags include everything from all the drabbles I've written and will be coming out in whatever order I chose but I /will/ post them all.


End file.
